


Cuddle Trick

by Nutriyum_Addict



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Pregnant Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nutriyum_Addict/pseuds/Nutriyum_Addict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s Ben and Leslie and smutty and cuddly and late season six.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddle Trick

“Hey. Wait. Come here,” Ben requests, sleepily grabbing onto her wrist.

Leslie’s on the bed too, having just sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the mattress. She was going to get up and go through all of her Park Service idea binders one more time (she doesn’t start her new job until Monday, but that’s what Saturday early morning is for–doing work for a new job that she hasn’t even started yet).

But apparently, Ben has other ideas.

“Shhhh, babe. It’s early. Go back to sleep. I’m just going to–”

“ _Ohhhhhhhhhh_ ,” he whines groggily. “No. You should stay in bed with me. You should all stay in bed with me.” It’s quiet for a second, but before she can respond Ben finishes with one long, drawn out, “ _Beeeeeeed_.”

Leslie smiles at his sleepy plea. “But the babies are awake. They want to go look at my binders.”

“No they don’t. Besides, they’re my children too. At least one and a half of them wants you to get back into bed.”

When she turns around, he’s on his side with his eyes closed, but his hand is now grasping hers, tugging lightly and he’s smiling and so sexy and cute and okay, maybe Leslie’s binder project can wait a bit longer? It’s only five-thirty..she could possibly lie back down for a little while. Maybe an hour?

She lets him lead her back under the covers and she ends up on her side, knees pulled up as Ben spoons her. “Fine. But I know what you’re doing.”

“What am I doing?” He asks, snuggling around her like a warm and compact husband-blanket. His palm rests on her slightly rounded abdomen and he peppers the back of her neck with some light, half-awake kisses.

“You’re cuddle-tricking me.”

Ben snorts into her neck. “This is not a cuddle-trick, m'dear. This is me blatantly luring you back to bed for cuddles. No trick.”

“Hrmmmm.”

She’s not really complaining because this does feel really nice but at the same time, Leslie’s not that tired anymore. Last night she had been super exhausted and had uncharacteristically been in bed by ten and completely out before Ben had even finished brushing his teeth. So…she’s fairly awake now.

Leslie adjusts a little and wiggles back more and _hmmmm_. She pushes back again. They’re both quiet but she can hear Ben breathing steadily behind her and yeah, she can also start to feel him as well. He’s definitely getting hard.

Ben certainly seems more _up_ than he’s letting on, she thinks with a grin…and another wiggle, her stomach fluttering delightfully as she does.

“Stop that,” he says, sounding a lot more amused than serious.

“What?” Leslie pushes her butt against him once more.

“You know what. Now who’s cuddle-tricking who?”

“Well…it just seems like some of you is awake,” she teases, pushing back again and yep, Ben is enthusiastically pressing against her ass now. She knows that they’re just playing and if she stopped squirming, he’d be content to fall back asleep…but, she thinks, why waste a perfectly good erection?

Besides, now that the nauseousness is mostly gone, that pregnancy symptom has been replaced by a few others–-sleepy, hungry, and horny…sometimes all at once. Right now though? Mainly just horny.

“Okay, I want the record to state, that I did not at all intend for this to be anything more than spooning and sleeping.”

“Right. Of course not,” Leslie agrees.

“I wanted to sleep in,” he says, even as he slowly starts to grind against her some more.

“Uh-huh.” Leslie reaches back and pulls her sleeps shorts down to mid-thigh, then tugs her panties down too. “Do you still want to sleep?”

“I want to sleep…soon,” he answers, still a bit groggy but definitely interested in her new pants-less situation.

She hears a _good lord_ behind her and then Ben must tug his own pajama pants down too, because there he is and it’s skin on skin as he thrusts lightly against her butt.

His neck kisses get a little sloppy and his hands are wandering, all while he brushes against the insides of her thighs and ass. It’s still playful-–less like a direct mission and more just lazily exploring the landscape. But it feels so good and it’s definitely making her wet.

Well, that and Ben’s fingers now playing between her thighs in front and his mouth sucking on the side of her neck. It makes her shiver and buck back into him.

“I kind of want to go all _Henry Kissinger_ on you,” he confesses, all low and gruff, still grinding against her. Of course, Ben’s not quite on target but neither of them seems to mind.

Before she can even tell him that she’d be up for that, Ben adds, “Well, actually I was thinking of something I was going to call the _sloppy Kissinger_.

Leslie giggles at his words. That one night during her campaign, when Jen had bought their pricey bar tab, Leslie and Ben had ended up going back to his place and drunkenly making a list of sexy code names. Henry Kissinger is when he comes on her butt…something they’ve done a couple of times before, usually during doggy style. She imagines the _sloppy_ variation probably entails him fingering her while he thrusts against her ass cheeks, which sounds fun, but she has a better idea.

When Ben mumbles something about the 2014 Ukrainian crisis (thankfully not with an accent), Leslie shifts up just a little and when she wiggles back, he just about lines up perfectly.

"Or we could just do this,” she suggests.

“Oh god, okay. Yes, yes…this. Good call.”

When he slides inside her cunt they both moan. Ben straightens his legs out and she pushes back more, pulling him in even deeper. It’s hard to do much more than cuddle back against him, but Ben is thrusting slowly, building it up, even as he lifts her top leg up just a bit, sliding all the way in, before pulling almost all the way out.

” _Bennnnnnnn_.“ It’s more like a moan than his name, but he answers by sucking on the skin of her neck and then speeding up his thrusts. He’s so close and they just fit together so perfectly, and she just loves him so much, Leslie wants to cry.

He’s also hitting her in all the right places, even as he fingers her clit, pressing and rubbing just so, making her feel all warm and turned on, the pleasurable waves getting more and more intense, spiking up and leaving her breathless. She knows Ben is about to come by the way his thrusts speed up, and then she’s right there, coming hard and fast, shuddering and gasping as he curls around her.

He must decide against the Kissinger proper, as he stays buried deep inside her, holding her close through his own orgasm.

Ben slips out eventually, but neither of them makes much of an effort to move.

"Nap time,” he says and then starts laughing.

Oh boy, Leslie thinks, her husband really does need more sleep. Or coffee.

“And I was totally cuddle-tricking you,” Ben adds with a yawn.

“Well, I was cuddle-tricking you. So there. Sucker.”

She can feel him mumble _suuure_ and laugh again behind her, but then he’s pulling her closer and burrowing against her. Of course, Leslie should really tell him how this was all her idea, but before she can even get the words out, she’s yawning too and pulling his hand up an around her, so that it’s resting against the front of her t-shirt. And she doesn’t even mind so much if Ben thinks he masterminded this whole encounter.

Leslie’s even too comfortable and tired to bother pulling her pajama bottoms and underwear back up. Now that horny is taken care of, it appears that sleepy is kicking in.

Hungry is probably just around the corner too.

But first, maybe just a quick post-boning nap. She figures her binders will still be there at seven.


End file.
